mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi
(talk • ) just edited this page! Delete Can you please delete all this? It has been there for a long time and there are twenty seven things needed to be deleted. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, wasn't home. But yeah, I'll get to it now. – ''Jäzz '' 18:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) We're about done with MK Wiki Articles There is one more left to go, which is the main page, and we can't touch that one, so. We technically are done, but the MKWiki home page hasn't been marked. After that, we're done! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sending in the Special:Contact email now. – ''Jäzz '' 15:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) About the Special:Contact thing for my wiki once we've merged it I can't really e-mail anything to have it redirected. But, I can appoint you or CC or Wattz admin there to do it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :As an admin at that wiki, I've already sent it in. – ''Jäzz '' 18:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he's talking about MKDD Wiki. — Wattz2000 18:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Opps, didn't really read the header >< – ''Jäzz '' 18:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, so do you think I could appoint either you, Wattz, or CC admin to do the Special:Contact thing? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure, sounds good. – ''Jäzz '' 18:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Cool. Also, Mario Kart Wii Wiki is just about done. Lol, started and ended today. We have 181/186 done. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :(reset indent) Okay, cool. – ''Jäzz '' 20:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Make sure this guy doesn't end up at MarioWiki, please. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I was just changing to speech bubble because I like it better. My template hasn't update, but you should check it. Because I'm not allowing talk templates any longer. – ''Jäzz '' 02:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap I skipped that rule. I seriously did. I read everything else but that rule. Dangit. Ok, I apologize. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :It just updated. – ''Jäzz '' 15:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Reviews So, obviously this "Reviews" thing is happening. Do you want me to create a template for it, and do you want me to start? Or is this a question to ask CC? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can make the template. And I honestly don't care who starts. – ''Jäzz '' 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll start. You gonna do it now? I'm surprised you answered me so early. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::We can start tomorrow. It's 9:19 here and I had wanted to sleep an half hour ago. (Just don't question it) And I was previewing something and saw the message. – ''Jäzz '' 01:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. I'll be on here from around 7:50am to 8:20am (central time) and then probably again at around 2:00pmish (again, central time). So yeah. I'll start it. I enjoy giving reviews and would love to start. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, along with the template, should we create a page like "MarioWiki:Reviews", because if the template will end up appearing on the main page, we're gonna want to have a "Read more" button that will lead to the full review on another page. Just sayin'. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one other thing (sorry for all my chatter). Shouldn't there be rules/requirements in order to make a review? Like, this would be my idea: *No cursing. Censoring is not allowed either. Inappropriate language is also not allowed. *These topics must be included: **Gameplay **Story **Disadvantages (If there is none, this game should be rated 10/10) **Controls *Include you rating at top of review (e.g. "5/10" -- cannot be percentage or stars) *You must sign your username at bottom. *You must make a heading saying what game you're reviewing. *Make sure Grammar is correct. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, I've been working on the mainpage attempt today. And I was wondering if I'd be able to start since I have to practice for NaNoWriMo anyways. – ''Jäzz '' 18:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Be the first to do a review? Sure. I've already got a review practically ready, but you can go first. I'll go next. Should reviews change weekly? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC)